1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying apparatus and, more particularly, to a conveying apparatus driven by an air-cooled hydraulic driving unit, such apparatus may further include a set of rollers used for collecting adhesive or rubber film in the processes of manufacturing adhesive tapes or tires.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrially, conveyors in processes are used to transport raw materials or products. For example, in the process of manufacturing rubber sheet, material is transported by a conveyor after being produced and cooled, and eventually collected by collecting rollers installed next to the conveyor. For most situations, the conveyor is often disposed in a fixed position to fit with the main production machine. The immobility of such conveyors is a shortcoming for the layout of such a plant.
Additionally, in order to improve the precision of transport speed, most conveyors are driven by hydraulic motors instead of electric motors. However, the oil of such hydraulic motors is mostly cooled by a liquid cooling medium, which needs a highly efficient cooling device to cool the liquid medium. In this way, such arrangement is apparently limiting the flexibility of the conveyors.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved conveying apparatus to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a conveying apparatus which can be easily moved and disengaged to be suitable for different production processes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a conveying apparatus which is flexibly used in sheet material collection.
To achieve these objects, the conveying apparatus of the present invention includes an air-cooled hydraulic driving unit, a hydraulic motor, a conveyor and a connecting element.
The air-cooled hydraulic driving unit is composed of a hydraulic pump, an electrical motor, a plurality of pipes, a flow regulator, and a cooling fan. The flow regulator can be a manual-control valve or an electrical-control valve. The hydraulic motor can be driven by the hydraulic pump of the air-cooled hydraulic driving unit. The conveyor includes a main roller driven by the hydraulic motor, at least one passive roller, and a belt mounted around the main roller and the passive roller. The connecting element can be, for example, a coupling used for connecting the hydraulic motor and the main roller of the conveyor.
The air-cooled hydraulic driving unit may further include a manometer and a three-way valve to stop the hydraulic driving unit or to make the belt operate in the opposite direction.
The cooling fan and the electrical motor of the air-cooled hydraulic driving unit can simultaneously start up by connecting electrically in parallel, and the power is generally supplied with 3-phase AC of 220 V and 3.5 A.
The above apparatus may combine with at least one set of rollers disposed upon the belt to form a film products collector. The one set of rollers primarily includes a supplying scroll holding liner sheets, and at least one collecting scroll for rolling up the film product overlaid on the liner sheets. The supplying scroll can be regulated by a tension element, and the collecting scroll can be elevated by two supporting devices at two ends thereof.
Additionally, a tension roller may be disposed between the supplying scroll and collecting scroll to keep the liner sheets stretched taut. The film product is laid out over the conveyor belt by passing it in between a pressing roller and the conveyor belt after it is produced from a main production machine.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.